


You're Back (Grover Underwood x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You, a dryad at camp, are insanely worried about you're boyfriend Grover. He hasn't been heard from in two months.





	You're Back (Grover Underwood x Reader)

       You wrung your hands as you paced in front of the cedar tree that you resided in. For weeks you've tried to convince wandering campers that Grover was missing, but nobody listened. You would go out and find him, but you couldn't go far from your tree, couldn't leave camp. You were scared. Ever since he became a Lord of the Wild he had been traveling, but he always made sure to check in and spend time with you. Two months have gone by since you last saw Grover. The Council refused to listen to you, claimed he was a traitor.

In summary, you're stressed and no one is listening to you. Even Chiron says he's fine.

 _If only Percy was here,_ you thought, knowing that Grover's friend would listen to you, despite not knowing who you are.

You heard footstep wandering, coming closer. You quickly hid in your tree, wary of whoever might approach. With a war on the horizon, you never know who might be the good guy or the bad guy. You watched from your tree as the figure approached, pushing some bushes out of the way. The figure was tall, the light dim enough that you couldn't make out the features. It stopped, looked around, before calling out, "Uh, hello? Is there a, um, (Y/N) here?"

You were shocked and nervous. How did this person know your name? You didn't emerge as he continued to speak. "Um, I heard that you might have some info on Grover. I'm his friend, Percy. Has he told you about me?"

Oh, this was Percy. He stepped into the light and you began to recognize his features: tan skin, black hair, blue-green eyes. You hesitantly stepped out from your tree, watching as Percy's eyes widened.

"(Y/N)?" he asked. You nodded and he took a step forward with a smile. "Hey, nice to meet you."

You nodded. "Nice to meet you too. You wanted to know about Grover?"

"Um, yeah," Percy agreed, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't heard from him in a while, and I got worried."

"He went to get help from some creatures in Central Park about two months ago. He hasn't come back, or called, or, or." You began to cry worried for Grover. Percy seemed shocked before he stepped closer to give you a hug. You gripped him tight and cried harder. He rubbed your back and tried to calm you down. When your tears subsided you pulled back and smiled at him.

"Sorry, it's just, it's been forever and I'm worried and no one will believe me that he's missing," you apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm going to find him. I promise." Percy assured you. You smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you," you said, pulling away. "When I see him again, He's in so much trouble."

Percy chuckled. "Well, I'll see you soon."

_~Time Skip~_

You left your tree once a water nymph had approached you, saying Grover was back. You ran to the camp entrance, thanking the gods. Once you spotted Grover and ran faster until you were hugging him tightly. He laughed in surprise and hugged you back, just as tight.

"H-Hey (Y/N)," he mumbled.

"Hi," you replied, pulling back with a teary smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Grover said with a sincere smile. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron walked over.

"I told you I'd find him," Percy teased, fondness in his eyes despite his tone.

"I must apologize (Y/N), I doubted you when I should have listened. Can you forgive me?" Chiron asked with a sad smile.

"Of course," you responded, leaning into Grover, happy to have him back.

"Hey," Grover spoke up, "would you guys mind if (Y/N) and I got some alone time?"

They all agreed and as you walked away you heard Percy exclaim in surprise, "Wait, they're  _dating_?!"

You and Grover chuckled as you walked into the woods, still hand in hand. You walked silently until you reached the clearing that your tree stood on the outskirts of. Grover breathed in deeply, before releasing it with a sigh. "It's good to be back," he said, leading you over to a tree to sit against (one without a dryad inside). "New York City's air makes me want to gag."

You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't know, but I'd have to agree based on what I've heard."

Grover chuckled too before resting his head on yours. You sat in silence but watched as Grover's legs shook as he bounced them, a nervous habit you had noticed he had.

"Grover, are you okay?" you asked him, looking up at him. He smiled, nervous.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, shocking you.

"Obviously."

"Well, um," Grover stuttered, wringing his hands. "what, uh, what would you say if, if I asked you to, ah, marry me?"

Grover trailed off at the end as your eyes widened in surprise. You leaped at wrapping him in a hug, exclaiming 'yes' multiple times. He hugged you back.

But, just because he proposed, didn't mean you weren't lecturing him later.


End file.
